just_randomnessfandomcom-20200215-history
Akiro Akabane
Akiro Akabane is a 15-years old first year high school student at Tochinogiri High School and is the main protagonist of Aura Breaker. Appearance Akiro has the looks of an average teenager in high school. He has onyx hair and red crimson eyes. He has a scar at the back of his left shoulder that seems to be shaped in the letter "Y". Personality A teenager who has no interest in socializing with others, Akiro is a mysterious and reclusive young man who refuses at all cost to ever interact with other people he does not care about or bothers to give the time of day to even pay attention to. He refuses to indulge in activities that involve other people who he considers are absolute "strangers" to him, even his own classmates and neighbors despite knowing them for quite some time now. He does only talk to those he is only okay with in talking such as his best friend, Ken, his cousin, Asami, and mother, Hiroko. He always meets those who try to talk to him with complete ignorance, which either gains him the annoyance or interest of his peers. Seishirou has even noted that because of this, Akiro is doing the opposite of what he's trying to do; instead of shunning away others, he is only attracting them more, of special note are their female classmates who have begun to hold small crushes on him, which he always expresses annoyed reactions at. He is still a generally nice person, as mentioned by his mother that he once went out of his way to save a lost rabbit trapped in a drain even though it took him a couple of hours to get it out of there safely. Akiro has great dislike towards people who see themselves far above others and belittle them for their troubles, as he has little to no tolerance over such people. Plot [ To be Added... ] Powers and Abilities 'Aura Manipulation' As revealed at the end of Volume 1, Akiro is able to manipulate the aura manifesting within his body. So far not much is known, however, Akiro's aura is represented in the color red which, as Keiji has said, designates Akiro's current mindset and level of competence as well as his maturity, which is on a great low compared to what he actually displays. Relationships Family 'Hiroko Akabane' Despite being his mother, Akiro and Hiroko have a relationship akin to that of a little brother and older sister. 'Asami Rei Akabane' Asami is Akiro's cousin, but despite being such the two often bicker at each other caused by how different their attitudes are; Akiro being a recluse and Asami being amicable. Friends 'Ken Tyrone Carlson' Akiro's best friend. He and Ken have been together ever since the day Ken first pushed him to ride a cardboard box he put wheels on with him. Despite the painful start, the two eventually became friends through Ken's persistence. 'Kira Kirasusume' Akiro's childhood friend and also his best friend. He and Kira have known each other since the day Akiro and his mother moved next door to her home when they were only in grade school. 'Noa' Akiro's childhood friend whom he cares about deeply. Though he hasn't seen her for years since they moved to Kyoto, Akiro has mentioned before that he misses her. Trivia *Akiro's overall character is based off of the initial idea Red Tiger had for Vincent Universe, the main protagonist of the original Stickman Universe series. Category:Aura Breaker Character